The method of laying pipeline in the soil is known, where the well is made by the boom with simultaneous laying out of the protective inflated sheath and supply of the binder to the exterior wall of this sheath. The braid is put between the exterior surface of the inside protective sheath and the well wall. The binder is supplied to the braid cavity, and the protective inflated sheath is supplied to the braid cavity through the binder layer, in this case the additional exterior inflated sheath is put to the well before the sheath and the interior protective inflated sheath. (See Author' Certificate of the USSR No 1310481, MPK E02F 5/10, F16L 1/01, published on May 15, 1987).
The disadvantages of the known method are its high cost and low efficiency. Besides this method is not ecologically pure.
These advantages are due to the limited pipeline length, expensive technological equipment, frequent breaks of the inflated sheath, as well as by low pipelaying rate and formation of dead zones in the well bottom because of the preparation and leaking of the binder. The method of pipelaying in the soil, taken as a prototype, is known, which consists in excavation of the working and reception pits, forcing the pipes through by applying to their tail end the effort of a power mechanism with successive extending and joining of pipes. Soil is forced into the pipes and subsequently removed. In this case the excavation pipes are used as front pipes, having a total length not less than the distance between pits, and the soil is removed from excavator pipes as a measure of their reaching the reception pit. The separation flange is installed between the front and tail sections, besides the effort of passing through is created by the drawing power mechanism, or by the joint action of the beating mechanism and the drawing or forcing through power mechanism. The joining excavator pipes are carried by an interior cone on their tail part, which at the forcing through is formed by the beating mechanism. The effort of the passing through is created by drawing a rope connected to the front of the tail pipe which is pulled through, and putting the drawing rope on the line of the underground passage, and passing the pulling rope through a hole in the separation flange. (See Patent No 2070302 of the Russian Federation, MPK F16L 1/028, published on Dec. 10, 1996). The defect of the known method taken as prototype is its low efficiency and high cost of the pipelaying.
This defect is due to high pulling requirements, applied by a pulling power mechanism, limited pipeline length, which entails frequent installations of separation flanges, and, consequently, preparation of new working and reception pits. Besides, it violates the soil ecology because of frequent application to excavator pipes and large number of pits.
A device for trenchless pipelaying in the soil is known, which includes a sheath made as central front and expanded tail parts connected between them, a pneumatic beater, put inside the front part of the sheath and fixed to it by fixers, flexible links fixed in the sheath and a pressing flange to press the laid pipes. The tail part of the sheath is made as mutually crossing tube elements, which axes are parallel to the sheath axis, and connections of the face and front parts are made as ellipsoidal surfaces of crossing of tube elements inclined by its planes towards these elements; the fixers are made as two shoulder levers and are fixed by hinges, besides, the device has removable covers to ensure access to the fixers and fixtures of the flexible links, located in connection places of the front and face parts of the sheath (See Author's Certificate of the USSR No 1548361, MPK E02F 5/18, F16L 1/00, published on Mar. 7, 1990).
The defect of the known device is low output and missing long-time orientation. The abovementioned defects are due to limited pipeline length, design particularities of the device, namely application of only pneumatic loads.
A device for trenchless pipelaying is known as well, which contains the pipe-sheath, cylindric pump, located in it, which has the function to take the soil and the tail part, stop wall, expulsor of the soil, located in the part to tail soil, fixing mechanism and the pump moving mechanism, power block. The pump part to take soil and the tail part are formed by rigid partition installed in the pump body. With this the power block is located telescopically in the tail part and located in the body, rigidly connected to the stop partition, power cylinders block, which bodies are connected by hinges to the stop partition, and the rods with the partition. With this the fixing mechanism is located on the stop wall, power block has additional power cylinders, which rods by its holes, made in the rigid partition, are connected with the soil expulsor, and the pump is made with wheels, preceded by folding back disposal knifes (See Author's Certificate No 1452899 of the USSR, MPK EO2F 5/18, F16L1/00, published on Jan. 23, 1989).
The defect of the known device is its low output.
This defect is due to limited pipeline length, construction particularities of the device, not allowing to increase the passing rate.
The closet background art is the machine for laying out of the trunklines, taken as a prototype, having the basic machine with knife boom, a device to support soil and two supports for pipes. This basic machine has two mated tractors, connected between them by the coupling frame, connected to tractor undercarriages by ball joints. It has a pulling boom, connected to the coupling frame and the tractor brackets by hinges. The knife boom is fixed at the pulling boom, one of the supports for the pipe is located at the upper part of the knife boom, and the other at the front part of the basic machine, besides, the supports for the pipe are made adjustable by height, and the two disposals excavating boom is fixed at the pulling boom (See Author's Certificate No 1361411 of the USSR, MPK F16L 1/100, published on Dec. 23, 1987).
The defect of the known aggregate is low output and the high cost of pipelaying. This defect is due to limited pipe of the line and construction particularities of the aggregate.